Captain Duck and Mama Duck
by iaorana
Summary: Charlie Conway and Adam Banks stories. I ship these two like I ship ice cream and cake. That's how hard I ship these two. And just to be on the safe side, I'm going to give this a high rating. Just to be on the safe side. PS. I may or may not have given Larson a last name. I can not for the life of me remember if Larson was his first or last name. So just roll with it.
1. Captain Duck claims Mama Duck

Adam sighed as he picked at his breakfast. He wasn't really in the mood to socialize but Charlie asked for everyone to join him at the diner for breakfast. He could never say no to Charlie. He glanced across the table at Charlie. The other boy was talking animatedly with Bombay and Orion. He wasn't even sure why Bombay was in town. Probably to visit. Not that he didn't miss having his former coach around. Sighing again, Adam decided to attempt to eat something.

"Hey Adam."

Adam was surprised to find his former team mate standing across of him. "Larson."

"Your mom said I could find you here." Larson said with a nervous grin. He glanced at the Ducks, who were glowering at him. He cleared his throat then looked back at Adam. He tossed him a small wrapped box. "Happy birthday. See yah."

Adam caught the box and stared curiously at it. He opened it and stared at the miniature hawk in it with the words, 'I love you' stitched on it's side. He blinked then shook his head. "Excuse me." He said as he got up. He quickly followed after Larson. He hadn't gone far. "Larson Reeves you're a brat." He said with a huff.

Larson grinned as he stopped. "No. I just love you."

"But I don't love you." Adam looked so apologetic. "Not like that."

"I know." Larson said. "And a part of me hates him for taking your heart."

Adam looked so damn guilty.

"Hey now, don't give me that look." Larson said. "I just want you to be happy. And if it means pinning away for that jack ass then I'll stand back. I just wish you would give me a chance."

The Ducks watched as the two talked. The two seriously hadn't moved far. They were actually in front of the diner's large window. Charlie glared at Larson when he saw Adam's face drop. He looked so devastated. He was going to kill Larson for putting that look on his Adam's face. He was so pissed with the Hawk that he hadn't even noticed that he had mentally put a claim on Adam.

"Who is that?"

"Larson Reeves. Adam's former team mate." Fulton answered Portman's question.

"Didn't know today was his birthday." Julie said. "How come I didn't know?" She demanded while looking at the other Ducks. "Why didn't you guys say anything?"

"I didn't know either" Connie admitted. "I never bothered to ask."

"Did anyone?"

Before anyone could answer Goldberg's question, Averman gave a shout of surprise.

"What?" As one, they turned towards the two boys outside. Their eyes bugged out when they saw Larson kissing a shocked Adam.

That was all it took for Charlie to snap. With a growl, he got up and stomped outside of the diner.

The others watched with wide eyes as Charlie yanked Adam away from Larson. He was glaring at Larson while he wiped at Adam's lips.

"What's going on?"

"I think Captain Duck is claiming his mate?" Russ said, or more like asked. His jaw wasn't the only one to drop. Right there in front of them was their Captain Duck kissing the daylights out of Adam.

No one said anything for a long while. They could only stare at the kissing boys. It was Dwayne who spoke up. "So, does that mean Adam's the mama duck now?"


	2. Baby Ducks try to help

Adam sat on his bed, staring dazedly in front of him. That mornings events with Larson and Charlie still played in his mind. Never in a million years would he think that Larson would attempt to kiss him. And that was his first kiss too. That bastard. His angry thoughts disappeared when he remembered what had occurred right after his former team mate kissed him. His face began to feel warm as he remembered how Charlie had kissed him. It was everything that he dreamed of and more which was why he was so confused. After Charlie had practically stacked his claim on Adam and told Larson to beat it, Charlie hadn't gone near the blond. He was quite upset about that. Charlie avoided him as they returned into the diner. And that hurt.

"Sup mama duck. What's got you in such a horrible mood?" Guy teased as he entered their dorm room. "Don't tell me there's already trouble in paradise." Guy stopped his teasing when Adam looked up at him. He was surprised to see his team mate looking so sad. It was the same expression he had on his face when he and Larson were talking. "You okay?"

"Charlie kissed me." Adam said.

Guy nodded. "Of course." He didn't feel the need to remind the other boy that they were all there. Had front row seats to the make out session too. And damn did it put his and Connie's makeout sessions to shame. "You didn't like it?"

"It's not that I didn't like it. I enjoyed it. A lot." Adam felt his face heat up again. "He's been ignoring me since this morning."

"Maybe he's giving you space." Guy suggested. "After all, he laid it on you in the middle of the street where anyone and everyone could see."

Adam picked at the loose thread on his pillowcase. "You're probably right."

Guy stared at Adam for a long while. "Don't worry mama duck, I'll go and kick some sense into Captain Duck's head." When he looked back at Adam, just before closing the door, he wondered if the other boy heard him at all. Shaking his head, he quickly strode down the hall towards Charlie and Luis' room. "Charlie! Charlie! Open up! This is an emergency. Charlie! Charlie Conway! Ch...Luis."

Luis shot Guy an annoyed look. "Charlie's not here. What's this about?"

"Mama Duck is down in the dumps because Captain Duck's been ignoring him since the Great MakeOut Session." Guy said. "So Charlie needs to fix this."

Frowning, Luis glanced down the hall. "I haven't seen Charlie since this morning. He's probably hanging out with Fulton and Portman."

"Right. Then I'll go there."

"Hold up. I'm coming too."

No matter where they looked, they couldn't find Captain Duck. They checked with Portman and Fulton but neither boy saw their elusive captain. The two offered to help look for him. Two hours passed since Guy left Adam and still they didn't find Charlie. The rest of the team had joined the group to look but nothing.

"Is he even on campus?" Julie asked.

"Let's just go and see if we can cheer Adam up." Connie suggested. "Charlie will show up."

It was on their way back to Guy and Adam's dorm that they found Charlie. With Adam. Who no longer looked like a kicked puppy. Charlie had his arm around Adam's waist while his free hand was holding what looked to be a picnic basket. The two walked pass the Ducks, barely acknowledging them. Adam was too busy staring at Charlie with awe while Charlie told him of the romantic picnic he had planned out for them.

"Fulton Reed where in the hell do you think you are going?" Julie demanded when she saw Fulton following the two.

"Food." Fulton realized that that was the wrong answer when he saw the glare that both Julie and Connie shot him. "But you heard Charlie. There's pasta in there. He obviously got his mom to do the cooking. Come on. Casey's pasta are the best."

"No."

Fulton sulked. "Fine." He grumbled as he stomped back towards the others. "This whole dating thing is such a drag."

"Dude, you're not the one on a date."

"I know!" 


	3. Baby Ducks are cockblockers

Adam smiled shyly at Charlie as he leaned against his door. "Thank you for the birthday picnic Charlie. I really had fun."

Charlie grinned. "I'm glad you did. I had fun too." He brushed some of Adam's hair back then leaned in. He paused with a frown when he heard someone clearing their throat. Turning, he saw the rest of the Ducks watching them with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. "What?"

"You already had your way with Adam this morning. And you didn't even take him out on a proper date." Connie said.

"I just did."

"Yeah, after you kissed him. And that was nearly twelve hours after the deed. You jerk."

"It's fine Connie." Adam said. He was touched that Connie felt the need to tell Charlie off for ignoring him after The Kiss but at the same time he just wanted all of them to leave them alone. They were ruining his first date. And he wanted to kiss Charlie again damn it.

Fulton looked morosely at the two. He glanced towards the basket that Charlie was holding. It was teasing him, calling to him and he wanted it just as much as it wanted him to want it. "Got anymore food?"

"Fulton Reed now is not the time."

Fulton sulked and crossed his arms. He was going to skin a certain Cat alive soon. Or at least shave her bald. Consequences be damned.

"What's your point Connie?"

"My point is we can not allow you to defile him anymore than you have until the third date."

Charlie scowled. He glanced down when Adam let his head drop on his shoulder. He smiled a bit before he remembered that Connie was being a bitch and wasn't allowing him to kiss the blond. "If I want to kiss my boyfriend I'm going to kiss him whether you idiots like it or not."

At that, Adam looked up at Charlie's face. "Boyfriend?" He asked with hope. "You want me to be your boyfriend?"

Charlie looked down at Adam and smiled. "If you'll have me."

Adam smiled and lifted his head. He placed his lips against Charlie's before anyone could stop him.

"CHARLIE!"

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me." Charlie snapped while pulling his face away from Adam's. "And regardless, we want to make out. So beat it you're ruining the mood."

"Not until the fourth date."

"You just said third."

"Well you just pushed your damn luck with that one mister."

"But he kissed me." Charlie argued. He grumbled then turned to an apologetic Adam. His sour expression disappeared and was once again replaced with a smile. "I'll swing by in the morning to pick you up. We can get breakfast in town."

"Alright." Adam smiled. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams."

"Charlie if you even so muc as touch his lips I'll rip you into a million pieces." Connie huffed.

Charlie grumbled then pecked Adam on the cheek. He shot Connie an evil look while he stomped off. "Cockblocked by my team."

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING INTO HIS PANTS UNTIL AFTER THE TWENTY-FIFTH DATE!"

"WHAT THE HELL CONNIE?! WHAT THE HELL?"

Guy shook his head in amusement at the two. "Come on Adam better get some beauty sleep for your morning date." He opened the door and pulled Adam in then slammed the door shut before anyone else could waltz in. "So how was it?" He tried not to laugh when Adam sighed dreamily. "That good?"

"Yeah~" Adam sighed again.

Guy did laugh at that. He wasn't laughing at Adam, not really anyway. He was laughing because of how happy Adam was. He was beyond estatic that his room mate wasn't sulking as he was earlier. He hoped that Adam would continue to be this happy. He deserved it. And damn it he was going to make sure that no one, not even Charlie, fucked this up for Adam. Look out world, Guy Germaine was on a mission and that mission was powered by love.

"Guy."

"Yes?"

"Please stop cackling. You're starting to scare me."

"Oh. Sorry."


End file.
